Between Two Worlds
by The-Seven-Eeveelutions
Summary: After Kovu led the Streak to safety, things started to get better for everyone. Vitani is happy as Sovu's heir and lives life to the fullest there. That is until she attacks her father after being subjected to the same dark force that allowed her to attack Kovu. Meanwhile, things take a turn for the worse in the Pridelands when Tyrone is murdered.
1. Chapter 1: Meteor Shower

Author's Note: Lo and behold the sequel to my award-winning fanfic (in my mind anyway) Blood Vs Water. And the story continues.

Disclaimer: *Through clenched teeth* I still don't own Lion King. This means war!

Chapter 1: Meteor Shower

Three months had come and gone since my brother's foolish attempt to end the war. _Not attempt. _I reminded myself bitterly. _He did end it, and in doing so he ended me, for what am I now that my sole reason for existence has moved to the Pridelands? If I can't defeat Tyrone and his streak, then what purpose do I possibly serve?_ I was shaken from these thoughts by Sovu, who was approaching me. Sovu is mine and Kovu's father. He's powerful, smart, demands total respect, and is willing to do whatever it takes to bring down the enemy.

"King Sovu." I greeted, unemotionally. I've called him "Dad" only once since we've met. Even then, it was used to mock him and his way of life. After the war—or lack thereof—Sovu insisted that when I spoke to him, I was to address him as either King or Your Highness. I don't call anyone Your Highness. Ever.

"Vitani," he responded equally impassive, "I remind you again that it's unnecessary now to patrol the boarders."

I didn't pause however, forcing him to fall in step with me. "Be that as it may, that's not why you're here."

"Tell me of your cubhood after you were separated from Queen Storm and myself."

Now I paused. "What?"

"I wish to know of your life before Rogue brought you here."

"Why? What difference does it make? It's in the past."

"Vitani, three months have passed since your brother betrayed us—"

"He's not my brother." I spat. "I washed my paws of him the day he accused me of allowing darkness to control me. The day he called me Zira."

"That's exactly what I want to know about. Tell me was Zira the lioness that found you the day the river carried you to the Pridelands?"

"She was."

"And what happened after that?"

"I don't know I was too young to remember."

"What's the first thing you do remember?"

"Kovu. The first thing I remember is that traitor and my promise to protect him." I snapped, then stormed off. After walking around pointlessly for a few minutes I found myself at the summit of the waterfall that supplies irrigation to our land. A few minutes passed before Sovu joined me.

He glared at me. "He is the enemy."

"I know that! What, after everything that's happened you're gonna start questioning my loyalty now?" I scoffed. "Haven't I proven myself?"

"Yes. To the Pride. But I don't need you to prove your loyalty to them, Vitani. For what I've been planning, I need you to prove your loyalty to me. And me alone."

The sun had gone down four hours ago, taking everyone to the land of sleep with it. Everyone but me. But this time I had a reason to deprive myself of sleep. My _King _was _once again_ asking that I swear my undying loyalty to him. Just him, as in forget about the rest of the Pride, just serve me. This guy had severe loyalty issues. I sighed and looked up at the stars. There was another thing bugging me. He had a plan, or was making one and it probably had something to do with those tigers. Then there was the fact he kept hounding me about my past—gah why was all this bothering me now?

My ears twitched as they registered the sound of a lion moving towards me. _Rogue._

"You're up late."

"What do you want?"

"To know what's going on with you."

I scoffed. "Don't tell me you don't trust me either. Though, I suppose that makes us even, doesn't it."

A semi-hurt expression came over his face. "You don't trust me Tani?"

I growled threateningly. "Don't ever call me that! Only my friends call me Tani. Or at least they would if I had any. And no, I don't trust you as far as tomorrow."

He regarded me for a minute. "This is about what about what happened when I led you into Tyrone's country, isn't it?"

"Great detective work, Sherlock Holmes."

"You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you? You left me for dead."

"I had my orders!"

"And if Sovu said to jump of a cliff, would you do it? Why follow him so blindly?"

"Better than not following him at all."

"I do follow."

"Then why does he question your loyalty?"

"Because he's crazy. You're all crazy."

"Then why are you here?"

"Hmm let me think. Oh, I remember. Because I was stupid enough to follow you." We glared at each other for a few seconds, our faces inches apart. For a moment I was sure we would come to blows. In fact I was hoping it. It would give me a chance to rip him to shreds like I've been itching to do. Then he said something that surprised me.

"Look at the sky."

"What?"

"Look or you'll miss it." When I refused, he turned and looked up at the night sky himself. Cautiously I slid one eye upward and almost immediately did a double take.

Unable to say anything I settled for, "Whoa."

Rogue chuckled lightly beside me. "What don't tell me you've never seen a meteor shower before?"

"No, never." Try as hard as I might, I couldn't keep the amazement out of my voice.

"Then I'm honored to be present at your first."

I gazed quizzically at him. "Weren't we just fighting before?"

"Yes, but these things are rare occurrences. Enough reason to quell the fighting for one night. We can begin again tomorrow."

I blinked, before turning my attention back to the light show dancing across the sky. I still didn't trust him, I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to, but I could stop arguing for one night. Besides, he seemed too entranced by the meteor shower to try and pull anything. Sighing, we sat on the small hill and watched until the final light shot across the sky and the sun began to rise.

Rogue stifled a yawn. "I don't see how you stay up all night without feeling fatigue. I at least got four hours of sleep and I still feel exhausted."

I rolled my eyes. "Well maybe you should've actually slept last night instead of coming out here and bothering me."

"You know," he continued, "I heard once that the meteor showers are actually the others."

"If I ask, will you go?" I questioned, agitated, now that the effects of the meteor shower were over and I remembered I hated him.

"Yeah, you know how the Great Kings of the Past are up there with the stars; well someone I ran into once said that everyone else becomes stars too. Just a different kind. Said that the lions who aren't Kings or Queens turn into stars that chase around the earth. Always moving and running and playing and hunting and just _being_."

I stared at him in shock. I'd never heard of this, but to be fair I never heard of the Great Kings until I went to the Pridelands. "That—that is the stupidest thing I ever heard."

He shrugged. "Just telling it like I heard it."

As he turned and walked back to the den, I could help but stare up at the sky and think. _I haven't forgotten, and I never will. Nuka, Zira I hope you've both found the happiness you've been looking for. _

**Please R&R. Keep in mind that sequels aren't always as good as the original. Then again, remember that this is just the beginning and that things will probably get better later in the story. I hope. Anyway love it, hate it just review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Fathers, New and Old

Author's Note: Couldn't update for awhile. Lack of ideas will do that to you. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King. If I did; however…

Chapter 2: Fathers, New and Old

Kovu smiled as he watched his mate sunbathing beside him, her relaxed muscles and slow breathing gave him peace. He found his eyes moving to her stomach, thinking of the cub inside her. He'd bet his mane it was a boy, and already had the perfect name picked out: Kovu Jr. And come to think of it, they weren't the only ones expecting. Alyssa had found love in a rogue tiger named Chember. Tyrone had allowed him to stay and the two were mated.

In Kovu's opinion, Chember was the perfect mate for Alyssa. He was like her father in that he wanted her to be safe and recognized her wisdom and beauty even when she didn't, but he was also different in that even though he wanted her safe, he treated less as something that might break and more like she was capable of taking care of herself. Which she was.

Kiara shifted beside him and looked to the East. "Alyssa, Tyrone, and Chember are on their way." She noted. Kovu nodded at this information and followed her to greet them. When he first brought Tyrone's Streak to the Pridelands, Simba had granted them an area of land a few miles to the East, as the Pridelands couldn't support that many carnivores, but he didn't want to turn them away either. The Streak's new land, while not as vast as their old home, was plenty large enough to support them and any cubs they would have in the near future.

"It's good to see you, Alyssa." Kiara greeted. The tigress returned the welcome and the two began chatting away like they hadn't seen each other in months, which in reality it had only been a couple of weeks. Kovu had to admit he was rather pleased about that, though. While he wasn't particularly worried that the two wouldn't get along, Alyssa had tried to, uh capture his interest when he first met her. He was initially afraid that information might cause Kiara to either view Alyssa a threat or enemy, or get him in trouble. But the three set down and talked it out one night, and since Alyssa was beginning to fall head over paws for Chember by that point, the two decided it would be easier to be friends than enemies. So now they were like sisters, but like Kovu said, he wasn't really complaining.

"So we were wondering if Rafiki would take a look at Alyssa, just to make sure everything's ok with the cubs." Chember spoke up.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to. I'm supposed to stop by myself, so I'll show you the way." Kiara replied as the three began to move in the direction of Rafiki's tree, leaving Tyrone and Kovu alone.

The tiger smiled at the young lion as they began to walk to Pride Rock. "She's very excited."

"Kiara is as well. As far as she's concerned it's the best thing that ever happened to her."

"And what do you think?"

"That I don't know if I'm ready to be a father. And that I want to be a good one."

"I think you will be. The fact that you can even ask that question proves you care about the cub, and as long as you put the cub's well being first, you'll do fine."

"You really think so?"

"That's what Alyssa's mother told me when she was pregnant with her. And that tigress is never wrong."

Kovu laughed at that. "I know the type."

"Kovu, I never got the chance to thank you for everything you've done for my Streak. Ending the war and giving us a home and all that."

"It's fine." The lion answered, wanting to steer the conversation away from that direction before it brought up memories and emotions he somehow managed to suppress.

Sensing this, the tiger continued. "I have one more favor to ask of you, Kovu. Protect my daughter. Please, protect her at all costs, as you would your own daughter."

Kovu had a bad feeling he knew where this was going.

Tyrone smiled sadly. "I'm dying, Kovu." He gave a dry laugh. "You know, it's strange, I always thought it would end with my claws wrapped around your father's throat, and his around mine. Not here, in this beautiful place. Do you know why this place is beautiful, Kovu? It's because it is a land of peace. I've lived my whole life in a land dominated by war and the physical beauty doesn't even come close to what this place has. Because of peace."

Kovu didn't reply. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Tyrone was _dying_.

"What I'm asking, Kovu; if—for some reason—the peace ends, and the beauty leaves, protect her. Promise me."

Finally finding his voice he answered, "I promise. I will protect her, you have my word."

"Thank you." He paused, and looked around seeing that they were still some distance from Pride Rock. "Let's stop here, I need to rest."

"What are you dying from?"

"Oh, old age mostly."

"Tyrone."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just you don't seem like the type to let from something as trivial as getting older hold you down."

"What's your point?"

"What are you really dying from?"

"That doesn't matter. What matter's is I'm—I'm…"

"Tyrone?"

"Tell Alyssa I'll always love her and that someday she'll understand." The tiger said with difficulty.

"Understand what? Tyrone?"

He smiled. "Good bye Kovu."

"Tyrone, wait! Tyrone…"

That night, Tyrone's Streak mourned the loss of one of its greater leaders, and in the Pridelands others were mourning too. As Kovu looked up at the sky, vaguely wondering if the old saying of the Great Kings of the Past held true for tigers as well, he made another promise to the tiger he'd come to consider a friend. He'd find the truth about why he died, if not for his own sake, for Alyssa's. He'd find the truth.

**Please R&R. Why'd Tyrone die? And what is Sovu up to? No, seriously I need to know. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Connections

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?

Chapter 3: Family Connections

Rogue swatted my shoulder with outstretched claws. I bared my own claws and charged him, delivering a powerful blow to his head. He got up nonetheless and we circled each other for what felt like the thousandth time that day. _If I could just get at the throat. _I thought. He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he used his paw like fist and punched me so that my head was tilted back a bit. He used all his speed—which wasn't that much because we'd been fighting all morning and were both getting low on stamina, but his body weight and size helped make up for it as he rammed into me and knocked me on my back.

He stood over me; his claw poised just inches above my throat and grinned evilly. "Any last words?"

I smirked. "Yeah." I kicked his stomach, it wasn't enough to make him move but it was more than enough to make him put his paw down to balance himself. And that enabled me to get back on my feet. He grunted and looked around, but I'd already moved from his line of vision. I leaped from behind and dug my claws into his skin, then threw myself over his side bringing him down with me. I quickly put him in the same position he put me in, save for my claws were actually _on _his throat.

"You lose." I was just about to dig my claws in when Sovu's roar rang out, signifying the end of the battle.

"Rogue go and rest, you've earned it. Vitani stay."

I turned around. "I'm sorry are you blind? I won that battle, if anyone has to train more it's him."

"Jealous much Vitani? Don't worry, if you ask nicely I might teach you how to fight." Rogue mockingly offered.

I growled. "Say what you will, furball. We both know victory was mine today." I moved to leave the area once again, and once again Sovu intercepted.

"Perhaps, but it's not the end result I'm concerned with. Had this been a life or death situation, you might not have gotten the opportunity to slip out of Rogue's grasp. You can't always depend on your opponent's stupidity."

I sauntered around him. "What opponent? We're not fighting anyone."

"That is no excuse to get sloppy! Have I taught you nothing?"

"You have real anger issues, you know that?" I continued to walk away.

"No!" Suddenly he was in front of me, his face inches away from my own, giving me a look that could freeze stone and make it melt at the same time. My look.

"No, you don't know that you have anger issues?" I asked calmly.

"No, you're not leaving! Not until you have corrected your mistakes!"

I scoffed. "And I suppose you're gonna keep me here? Good luck with that. Really."

"Vitani!"

"Ooh, you're mad now? I'm so scared. What are you gonna do, ground me? I'd love to see you try, _Dad._" Suddenly my head jerked to the right. Dazed, I turned it back straight to figure out what happened—when I saw Sovu's claws stained with blood. It took me about a fraction of a second to fully understand what had happened and then I became numb to outside world. The only thing I could focus on was Sovu's claws, and my blood. I was vaguely aware of Sovu telling me to continue my training, but most of my attention was focused on something else.

I could feel it growing inside me, almost as if waking up from a thousand year slumber. The familiar rage, the alluring darkness, the absolute power—it tore through me, shattering my shock and annoyance and fear. I knew what was happening. I'd felt it when I attacked my brother. I'd felt it again during the war with Tyrone. And I felt it now, only this time the object of its wrath was my King.

Sovu's back was turned, so he didn't see the evil glint in my eyes or the sadistic curve of my smile. Perfect pray. I attacked from behind and got in a few good blows before he realized what hit him. Even after he realized, I didn't let up. He'd been bothering me for months with stupid questions and the stupid training and nothing I ever did was good enough for him. And I could never do anything about because he was King. But now…(insert insane laugh of your choice here) now I just didn't care anymore.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rogue rush to his fallen King's side. "Vitani knock it off!" He commanded. "You're killing him! Vitani!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Rogue gave a small growl and shoved me off. Instantly I was on my feet again. "What are you doing?"

"You're killing him." He repeated, searching my eyes, as if looking for some trace of the Vitani he knew. Seeing no signs of remorse, he changed tactics. "No wonder he questions your loyalty!"

Perhaps he thought that would calm me down, or at least knock some sense into me, but if anything it had the opposite effect. "Loyalty? What do you know of loyalty? Yeah, you brought me here; you helped in the war and followed orders and all of that. But let me tell you something Rogue. Being loyal isn't following your King blindly; it's standing by your Pride even when things get tough."

"You sure know a lot about loyalty for someone has none!" Rouge quipped.

I let out a roar. "I've heard enough out of you! If you will not fight, then you will die as well!" I raised my paw to attack…

But I didn't carry through. I just stood there, staring at Rogue, but not really seeing him. I could feel the bloodlust slowly creeping back to wherever it lived, and allowing terror to take its place. The last time those words, that threat had been spoken, I was the one be threatened. And Zira was the speaker. I could remember it clearly; the shock on my face, the sounds of disbelief among the Pridelanders, and the looks of disgust the Outsiders gave her as they too sided with Simba.

I wanted to believe with all my heart that Zira and I weren't the same. Somehow I'd managed to convince myself that Kovu was wrong…until today. I realized I'd spoken the same threat Zira did, with the same intent of carrying it out, to a lion who was just trying to do the right thing. Rogue, who seemed to realize the immediate danger was over, ordered one of lioness to help get Sovu inside and tend his wounds. I didn't stick around to see what happened after that. I just ran, not caring where I went so long as I got away from here. And away from these memories and fears that plagued me.

**Please R&R. And now the million dollar question: Will Sovu die? Answer: Of course not. I mean, come on he's like the main antagonist, plus he's still out to get Tyrone. Wonder what'll happen when he finds out some what else beat him to it? That's right Tyrone's been murdered and the killer's closer than we think. It may even be *gasp* one of us! Review to find out which one of you—I mean them—is responsible. **


	4. Chapter 4: Tortured Souls

Author's Note: I received some good feedback for the last chapter. You people have lots of good ideas. Now check out some of mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King. It belongs to the all-powerful Disney. The creator of talking animals and magical princesses and boys who never want to grow up. Yeah, _that's_ what we're dealing with.

Chapter 4: Tortured Souls

Kovu moved quietly along in the gorge. Normally, he tried to avoid this place at all costs as it was a region of sadness and betrayal as well as the birthplace of what would lead to the downfall of his adopted family. In short, it was a less-than-happy area for anyone and the few visitors it received yearly never stayed for long and never left in high spirits. So…why was he here? What purpose could it possibly serve other than to make him feel even more miserable than he already did? "What am I supposed to do now?" He muttered to no one in particular.

"Kovu?" Simba called, having followed the younger lion when he spotted him in the gorge.

"Simba." Kovu couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here?" As far as he knew Simba _never_ visited the gorge.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Kovu…Tyrone's death hit you hard, but you know, it hit Alyssa even harder. She just lost her father; I think she could stand to be around friends."

"How do you know what she wants?"

"Well, for starters she's moping around Pride Rock and Chember's given a few not-so-subtle hints that she wants to talk to you."

"Why me?"

"I would think that's obvious—of everyone here you knew her father the best, not to mention you where there when he died. She needs someone to be there for her."

Kovu closed his eyes. How could he make Simba understand that he was one person she didn't need to see right now, for the closure she needed, he couldn't provide. "Do you know why Tyrone died? Do you know how it happened?"

"Yes."

His eyes snapped open. "What?"

"That's why I came to find you. Rafiki's been checking the body since the time of death and he finally figured out why."

"Well?"

"Murder."

"Murder," Kovu breathed, "Who…"

"We don't know. The wounds were concealed almost perfectly. Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

"Have you alerted Alyssa?"

"That's why she wants to talk to you. She believes her father's murderer to be within her own Streak."

"That would make sense. These tigers have lived in a state of war for many generations. They would know where to attack and how to conceal it. But why would they attack their own leader? Why didn't Tyrone tell us anything about his attacker? Why try to play it off on old age? Did he want to protect the assailant? Was he threatened?"

Simba shrugged. "Perhaps those questions are better discussed with Alyssa."

"Yeah. You're probably right." As the two walked back to Pride Rock, neither noticed the menacing shifty eyes watching them from the shadows at the edge of the gorge.

When the two lions returned, Alyssa was in a state of grief. Kiara and Chember were trying to snap her out of it, but she just laid there watching something in the distance.

"Alyssa?" Kovu called. "Alyssa what are you looking at?" The tigress didn't so mach as blink at the sound of his voice. The lion turned to Chember. "What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know. She's been like this for over an hour. She won't talk to anyone. No one's been able to get any kind of reaction out of her."

"Alyssa." Kovu called again. "Alyssa can you hear me?" Still not receiving a reaction, Kovu began to climb up the path to reach his friend. "Alyssa…" He nudged her and then watched as her head slumped. Terror gripped him and held him tight.

"What's wrong with her Kovu?" Kiara asked.

"You have to help her." Chember pleaded.

"I…I…I can't."

"What's wrong with her?" Kiara repeated.

"Why can't you help her?" Chember demanded.

"I can't. I can't."

"You promised Kovu. Keep your promise."

"No. Th-there's nothing I can do. She's already—"

"Who killed her Kovu? Who took her life?" Kiara questioned as she and Chember began moving closer to him.

"I don't…I don't know."

"Why'd you let her die?" Chember growled.

"I didn't."

"You didn't save her. You couldn't even protect her!" Kiara shouted.

"You promised no more war. You promised peace. Where's the peace now, Kovu?" Chember yelled. "Why is my mate dead?"

A crack of lighting reverberated in the skies above them briefly illuminating the two felines scowling at Kovu in an eerie glow.

"Who killed her? And who killed Tyrone?" Kiara screamed.

"Who will they kill next?" Chember roared. "How many more must die before peace? When will we get what you promised?"

Kiara frowned ominously. "The killer's here Kovu. The killer lives among us. And yet you do nothing! Tyrone died and you let him live. Alyssa died and he's still here. Why Kovu? Why don't you stop him? Why do you let him kill?"

Kovu backed up hastily. "I…I…I don't even know who he is."

Suddenly the two felines stopped advancing towards the nervous lion as a silhouette appeared from the East. "They died Kovu." Chember reminded him. "They died and still their killer lives."

"Finish it Kovu. Finish what you started. Avenge them! Avenge them now!" Kiara challenged.

The shadow walked up to Kovu and pressed its paw on Kovu's side—right where his own sister once struck him. Even though he couldn't see its face, he knew it had to be smirking. The feline silhouette ripped its claws through his side, then put the same paw on his eye and cut into the scar Zira branded him with long ago. Kovu tried to scream, to run anything, but his voice and legs had deserted him. Darkness began to descend all around him and then there was nothing left for him to see.

Kovu awoke with a jolt as he looked around the den. Kiara slept soundly nearby, obviously not forced to succumb to the fiendish nightmare he was forced to battle off. His breathing slowed from the panting he had been doing upon awakening. _Just a dream. It was just a dream_. He repeated the mantra over and over in his head till he felt calm enough to attempt sleep again. As he began to doze off a single thought made its presence known. _But how long until it becomes a reality?_

**Please R&R. I had originally begun typing this chapter with different intentions, but decided to make it a nightmare instead. What do you think Kovu's dream signifies? **


	5. Chapter 5: On the Run

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously.

Chapter 5: On the Run

I didn't stop running until I was certain I was out of Sovu's territory. Pausing by a small waterhole, I went to take a drink, and froze upon noticing my reflection. Thick blood was pouring down my cheek, and the fur it touched had grown sticky and matted together. Deciding I didn't really need a drink, at least not yet, I leaned in and allowed the water to wash away the blood. For the first time I was able to clearly see the damage Sovu had done. Three clean straight, bright red lines adorned my cheek. They didn't start bleeding again, but I winced as a cool breeze whipped past causing my wounds to sting.

With a sigh, I tore myself away from the now-polluted water and sprinted off in another direction. I couldn't risk Sovu or Rogue or Storm or anyone else finding me. Because even though he'd made the first move, I still attacked him. Maybe I killed him. _Either way I'm guilty of treason,_ I reminded myself bitterly. The best thing I could do for myself would be to get out of here. To get as far away as I could and to never ever go back. So basically self-imposed exile. And to think I'd just started getting use to my life there. I felt another chilled, stinging breeze blow past, but I didn't need it to tell me the sun was about to set or the night would undoubtedly be cold. I definitely couldn't let lack of light or low temperature slow me down. My very life depended on how much distance I could put between me and the Falls, and how quickly I could do it. Sanity wasn't an option.

I continued to run deep into the night. Never pausing, never stopping. I had to get away. Another low breeze rushed past, and I stopped immediately. The logical side of me said now wasn't the time to rest, but my legs wouldn't listen. My ears turned this way and that, trying to find it again. After standing motionless in the dark for what had be the longest five minutes of my life, I resumed my rapid pace, convincing myself that it was only a figment of my imagination. Just a side effect from so much stress and lack of sleep. Nothing to worry about.

At least that's what I told myself. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon when I heard it again. The voice on the wind. _Tani, _it called. _Vitani, answer me child. _I whirled around as the wind blew around me. "Who are you? Show yourself, you coward!" _You know who I am Vitani. You've always known. _"Not real." I shouted. "You're not real." The voice laughed—no cackled, a sick crazed cackle. The laugh drained all sense of hope from me. I felt very much like a cub again, and I felt very, very afraid. _Don't be afraid child; I'm not here to hurt you. _"I'm not afraid. Not of you." _Ah fearless to the end. _It mocked condescendingly. _If that is so true, why run? You have so much potential. You could be so much if you just let yourself. _ "So I've heard. Why are you here?"

_Because of you._ It answered simply. "What's that supposed to mean?" I growled. I was tired of this game. _Temper, Temper. We're on the same side, you know. _How? What could we possibly have as common ground?" _Now Vitani, you really should know the answer to that by now. You disappoint me. _ "Good." Suddenly I remembered something. Something I wasn't able to give much thought to at the time, and yet something that continued to puzzle me since. "It was you, wasn't it? You were the voice." _Now what voice would that be?_ "Don't play coy with me! When Rogue led me to tiger territory, that was you telling me how to fight. Don't deny it!" _I haven't denied anything. I merely asked you to elaborate on a voice you thought you heard. _"I know I heard it! And I know it was you!"_ I am rather astonished you couldn't handle yourself, though. Gotten soft have you, Vitani?_ "So you admit it was you!" _I never said that. Only that I expected more from you. Have you forgotten all you were taught? _I scoffed. "What did you borrow that line from Sovu?"

_Not at all. I wouldn't dare say it if it wasn't true. Not after the way it ended for him._ "You saw that? How?" _How could I have missed it? It was a very impressive display. Congratulations. _"I killed him." _Don't give yourself that much credit. If that was your goal, you failed completely. _"H-he's still alive? You're sure?" _If I were you Vitani, I'd be much more concerned about my next move. Will you run? Will you return and finish what you started?_ "Why do you care what I do anyway?" _Because… _"Because what?" _I'm depending on you…I need you to stop him… before it's too late. _The voice was breaking up. Can you get a bad connection with an imaginary voice when it's not so imaginary? I didn't know. In fact, there were a lot of things it told me that made no sense whatsoever.

"Stop who? What'll happen if I can't?" _NO! _The voice screamed. _Failure is not an option Vitani. A life has already been taken. The entire natural balance is in jeopardy. He'll kill them all. _"Who? Sovu?"_ Sovu isn't your threat. There is…another. You must stop him…at all costs. _"How am I supposed to do that? Why do you care anyway? Tell me what's going on!" _There's no more time. Don't listen to anyone you're not completely sure you can trust. And don't let them tell you what is wrong and right. Everyone is telling who you are and who they want you to be. They're wrong. Vita…_

"No. No! Come back! Zirrrra!"

But there was no voice. There was no anything. She was gone. The sun was straight overhead. Great. I'd spent half the day talking to the disembodied voice of my crazy psychopathic deceased adoptive mother. And what did I have show for it? Nothing. Zilch. Nadda. I didn't even get to yell at her about everything she did to us cause of that stupid grudge…wait a second. Something wasn't right here. First, she didn't mention a word about Simba or how I "failed her as a daughter". Second, she said she was here because of me. Kovu is or was the Chosen One. She should have gone to him for whatever twisted job she had in mind. Which leads me to number three, she talked about trouble and people being in danger…and she actually sounded worried.

What was going on here? I shook my head roughly to clear it. Whatever game Zira was playing, I wasn't going to get involved. I didn't want to get involved. And yet…I got the sinking feeling that I didn't have a choice in the matter whatsoever.

**Please R&R. Is it just me, or does it seem like Zira's playing both sides now? She clearly wants Vitani to embrace her darker half…but she seemed genuinely worried about a mysterious threat. And speaking of, does said threat have anything to do with Kovu's problem? Hmm.**


	6. Chapter 6: A State of Mind

Disclaimer: Lion King is the property of its rightful owner, Disney. This chapter is the property of its rightful owner, Insanity.

Chapter 6: A State of Mind

Kovu glanced nervously around him. It was midmorning and everyone seemed to be going on with their lives. Many lionesses were resting after this morning's hunt and those that weren't, were quietly talking amongst themselves. It was no secret that the hot topic of conversation was the mystery behind Tyrone's death. See, by now everyone knew Tyrone had been murdered, though Kovu knew earlier than most because of his dream. Kovu also suspected that the murderer was still around. As Alyssa's friend, he owed it to her to avenge her father. As for Alyssa herself, he swore to Tyrone he'd protect her. He wouldn't let the killer get to her as well. He wouldn't let her end up like she was in his dream. Dead.

That's why Kovu asked Simba to allow Alyssa to stay in the Pridelands until the killer was found. The only problem was Chember proved to be unwilling to let Alyssa go alone. An act that Kovu would've normally found considerate and reassuring to Alyssa's safety now filled him with distrust and insecurity. Chember had been by Alyssa's side ever since they met. He had the perfect opportunity to kill Tyrone since he was trusted by daughter and father. Even now, the male tiger refused to let her come alone. He wouldn't have her out of reach, biding his time until he got the chance to kill.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a lioness he knew as Dotty, a sort of surrogate aunt to him and Vitani growing up, enter the cave where Alyssa was resting. He turned and followed her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Dotty and Alyssa both paused and looked at him. "Talking." Alyssa replied. "Dotty offered to get me some Antelope since I slept through breakfast." She smiled gratefully at the lioness.

"I'm sure that's why she's here." Kovu spat.

Dotty raised an eyebrow at this uncharacteristic behavior from Kovu. His usually kind and passive face had transformed into a frightful sight the past few weeks. A permanent snarl had replaced his easygoing smile, and his calm eyes became shifty and filled with distrust. His personality had taken a drastic change as well, altering Kovu from the gentle humble Prince, to an angry suspicious lion who seemed to consider the entire Pride his enemy. He was distancing himself from everyone even Princess Kiara, the love of his life and soon-to-be mother of his cubs. As much as the older lioness didn't want to admit, Kovu was changing. And it wasn't for the better.

She gave a curt nod in Alyssa's direction. "Well, I'll have someone bring by that Antelope later."

Kovu watched warily as Dotty exited the den, then followed her. When they were both outside Kovu snapped at her. "I don't know what you're plotting, but I do know it won't work!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you're up to. And we both know who the stronger lion is." He leaned in close to her. "So I'd suggest you watch yourself."

Kovu eyed the many types of herbivores as he made his way across the Pridelands. While he had his doubts that an animal of prey could've killed Tyrone, he didn't want to rule out any possibility. After all, who knew what some of those creatures were capable of? Perhaps they finally got tired of being eaten decided to do something about it and Tyrone paid the price.

And Dotty! Who did she think she was fooling? Sneaking into Alyssa's cave so secretly. If Kovu hadn't of spotted her when he did Alyssa could be dead right now. _Honestly, those Outsiders cannot be trusted! I don't know why Simba allows them to stay._ Kovu thought to himself. _Unless…of course! Why didn't I see it before? Simba's in on this as well. He's probably the ringleader. Oh this is brilliant ruse they've all cooked up, but I won't let them succeed! I won't let them harm Alyssa!_

As Kovu raced back to Pride Rock, he came across Timon and Pumbba, meerkat and warthog friends of Simba. "Hi ya Kovu." Timon greeted holding a slug.

"Would you like to join us for brunch?" Pumbba asked before slurping up a worm.

Kovu stared at them for a moment before coming to a realization. They were trying to keep him away while Tyrone's killer finished off the family! "Out of my way you brainless traitors!" He growled and leaped over them keeping up his speed.

Timon stared in the direction Kovu had run. "How do you like that? We invite him for a meal and he insults us."

"I think something was wrong. He seemed worried."

"Pumbba, Outsiders don't get worried. They don't get anything."

"Gee, maybe that's why he was upset."

"He wasn't upset. Just rude. I don't know why Simba keeps 'em around in first place. Come on, I hear the waterbugs are at the peak of crunchiness."

"I prefer sliminess myself…" Pumbba mumbled as he cast a curious look in Kovu's direction before shrugging and following his friend.

Kovu panted as he reached Alyssa's den. _Maybe running all the way here wasn't such a good idea. I might not have anything left to fight with. What if I'm too late?! _ That last thought renewed some of Kovu's energy and he charged into the cave only to find Alyssa sleeping soundly within, her body not marred with a single scratch.

Kovu sighed. She was ok. The killer hadn't returned…yet. But he or she was still out there, still waiting. Waiting for Kovu to let down his guard so he could do to Alyssa what he did to her father. He went to the mouth of the cave and watched as everyone else went about their day. Lionesses slept in sun, or talked with one another. The hunting party was getting ready to go get lunch. The wind blew softly in the trees and the birds danced and sang across the sky. If asked to describe this utopia one would possibly reply peaceful, but Kovu simply glanced around uncertainly again and returned inside. So long as Tyrone's killer lived Kovu knew that peace was nothing more than a faraway dream.

**Please R&R. Yeah Kovu's gone crazy trying to find the lion/tiger/animal that killed Tyrone. His madness is only added to by the need to protect Alyssa. That and he's not talking to anyone because he doesn't trust even his own Pride. Even the lionesses he grew up around. Up next, what you've all been waiting for. Sovu finally hears of Tyrone's death. Oh this is not going to be good.**


	7. 7: Plotting Against the Pridelands

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews everyone. I know I don't mention this as often as I should, but they really do mean a lot to me. Especially when there's a review-shortage in some of my other stories. *Coughs* Soaring Birds and Wild Dogs *Coughs* I glad most of you liked Insane Kovu, now check out Vengeful Sovu and (somewhat) Distraught Vitani.

Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed Disney's work is copyrighted! They get the credit!

Chapter 7: Plotting Against the Pridelands

Sovu let out a satisfied moan. He nearly got mauled to death by his own daughter, a low blow to his pride let alone his skin, but for a worthy cause. He got her to attack him on purpose. He knew the darkness reacted to extreme feelings of rage; that was common knowledge. What he needed to understand was the true extent of her power. And now he did. She couldn't control it like Scar could. Nor did she let it control her as Zira did. It came to her when she was pushed beyond the boundaries of her calm collected control. It lent her enough power to defeat whatever foe was harassing her, but no more.

The only drawback was it would appear that if she struggled long enough, fought back hard enough she could refuse its power and reject its influence. He always knew that having her loyal to him alone was important, but now it was mandatory. She could've killed him. If she let the darkness reign any longer she would have. Any other lion would know better than to get involved with this but Sovu wasn't like other lions. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and always got what he wanted. And he wanted Vitani's power. He needed it.

"Sire, have you heard?" Kari emerged at the mouth of the den.

"Heard what?"

"Tyrone."

Sovu rose to his feet immediately. "What news is to be heard of that…that coward!"

"He's dead."

"What?"

"Some featherheads flew over during their migration. Apparently, they had visited the Pridelands as well. Tyrone's dead sir."

"Who took his life? Who robbed me of my destiny?"

"No one knows. After Kovu betrayed us and lead the Streak to the Pridelands, they were granted territory to the East by the current King, Simba. Three months after, Tyrone died and the lions there discovered it was murder."

Sovu let out a roar of pure rage that echoed loudly across the land. "My archenemy is dead! I would've killed him months ago if hadn't of been for that…that…" He let out another roar identical to the first. "It seems that a change of plans are in order. Wouldn't you think Kari?"

"Sir?"

"Never mind. Inform my mate and Rogue I wish an audience with them."

"Very well." Kari left to do as her King asked, but she didn't miss the raging emerald fire in his jade eyes. This didn't bode well.

"You asked to see us, your highness?" Rogue questioned politely after the bow.

"I did indeed. You're both aware of the…tragedy that has befallen our tiger friends."

Both lion and lioness nodded their confirmation.

"Then it's time we make the killer pay for his crime, wouldn't you say?"

"Sire we don't even know who the killer is."

"Don't we?" Sovu asked the lion. "If it wasn't for Kovu and the tigress, Tyrone would be here, where he's safe and could die by my claws."

"So what do we do?"

"Storm and I will ready the Pride. You do what you're best at and find Vitani."

"Vitani? She nearly killed you."

"Her ability will be a great asset. Find her and make her return."

"Against her will?"

"You've managed such a feat before. Remind her of what she has forgotten and return as quickly as you can. We leave in four week's time. Dismissed."

As Rogue left, Storm turned to her mate. "What are you planning Sovu? I want to see Vitani again as well but—"

"Vitani is not my concern."

"I gathered that much. What are you up to?"

"We're waging war on the Pridelands. We're finishing what we started before."

Days had passed since Zira's message, and during that time came a severe shortage of food and water. And this is speaking by Outsider standards, because even back in the Outlands there were small field mice and a crocodile infested river to supply our needs. Here it seemed as though all the water had evaporated and all the food disappeared. "I bet the there's no food because of the lack of water!" I muttered to myself sarcastically. I had a tendency to do that when I was annoyed.

Suddenly a smell drifted by my nostrils. It was old, rank, and rotten, but there was no mistaking it was the odor of meat. I followed my nose until I came across a buzzard bash. As far as they eye could see bodies littered the ground, many with said birds already chowing down. I made my way over to one of the few lone bodies. Truthfully, eating month old carrion was the last thing I wanted to do. I had eaten bugs before I would touch the stuff. But back then I had bugs to eat.

I looked at the creature to see what it was supposed to taste like before I bit into it. The first thing I noticed was that it seemed to be fine, probably died from lack of water. Then again, it was a miracle_ I _hadn't died from lack of water.

The second thing I noticed was that its body, or what was left of it, didn't look like any animal of prey I knew of. It was too small to be Elephant or Giraffe, but too large to be any type of bird or other small creature. In fact, from what I could tell it looked more like a type of feline than anything else.

I walked from one body to the next, not caring about disturbing the vulture-like birds, and discovered they were all feline. Bile rose in my throat as I realized what I came close to doing. My stomach protested with hunger, but I ignored it. Because at the end of the day, I'd like to think that I had _some_ standards. I was about to leave the buffet a la buzzard behind when I heard, very faintly, the soft gurgle of running water. As with my nose, I followed my ears to a stream full of clean wet water.

I plunged my face in and swallowed down many mouthfuls of the stuff before I came to a realization. The stream was near enough that some lions should've died getting to it, but not all of them. And since when to buzzards leave bodies untouched for so long?

I questioned said scavengers, but they refused to speak to me so I investigated myself. After poking and prodding for several minutes, I discovered that series of fatal yet very carefully hidden injuries led to many of the lions' death. Or at least the ones I could still tell had been injured. Which led to new questions like: Who killed them and since when do scavengers leave their prey uneaten for a month? My brain slowly kicked into gear, reminding me that Zira—or rather her voice—warned me of someone "who'd kill them all" and that "failure wasn't an option" because "I had to stop him at all costs".

I shook my head with disgust at myself. This was Zira we were talking about; there was no way she was telling the truth. She was never capable of telling the truth.

That's what reason told me. My senses on the other paw weren't so easily convinced. My nose smelt the strong scent of death and my eyes saw the bodies lying all around me. I swore I wouldn't get involved. I was supposed to be done with Zira. But whoever this was had come through here on a mission. And I had a sinking feeling it had something to do with either Paradise Falls or the Pridelands. There was no getting around it, I realized as I started off in the direction of Paradise Falls. If my family was in danger than I had to help them. All of them.

**Alright so Sovu's waging war against the Pridelands. Of course we all knew he'd never let the Streak get away. And he blames Kovu and the rest of Simba's Pride for letting Tyrone die. Oh well. Next up, Kovu continues his descent into madness and Dotty informs Simba that she fears Kovu may be slipping back into evil. **


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Abnormal

Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone

Disclaimer: I alone do not own the rights to the Lion King. Finally! Something Disney can't say.

Chapter 8: Back to Abnormal

"I just don't understand it. He seemed fine until about a week ago. Now it's like he's a totally different lion."

"Tyrone's death hit everyone hard. Once it was revealed to be a murder, things got worse. Distrust is brewing within the tiger clan and that is in turn beginning to create stress here. Separating the heiress from the rest of her Streak was hardly a good idea. If it wasn't that Alyssa's life might be at risk, I never would've agreed. He just wants to protect her."

The scrawny lioness sighed. "That's what I'm worried about. Just yesterday he threatened me…I've known him since he was a cub. That look in his eyes—in all my time I've never seen anything like it."

"What are you worried about? As you say, you've known him his whole life. Surely that's more than enough time to make a good judge of character. He's just a little on edge. We all are."

"Not like this. I'm afraid what he might do to anyone he _thinks _is hurting Alyssa. The Streak isn't the only place distrust lives. I didn't want to say anything. Like you, like everyone else, I thought it would blow over in time. But after last night… He got up late. I was walking back from the waterhole and saw him leaving Pride Rock. He was so distracted with his own thoughts he didn't even notice me following him. He went to Outlands. He stayed there all night muttering to himself and scratching pictures on the walls. He accused every lion, tiger, even animal of prey at least once of causing Tyrone's death. He doesn't think any of us can be trusted with Alyssa. Not even Chember. Please talk to him. Help him."

"I'll do what I can. Thank you for telling me this Dotty."

The lioness nodded, and then made her way back to the other lionesses gossiping in the sun. Meanwhile the King of the Pridelands made his way across the grassland to his son-in-law intent on keeping his word.

"Kovu."

The younger lion whirled around at the mention of his name. "Simba. What do you want?" The older male didn't miss the note of suspicion in the Prince's voice.

"I wanted to check up on you. You've been kind of distant lately. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well _I'm_ fine."

Simba didn't reply and instead used the moment to really take in Kovu's appearance. His mane and fur was disheveled and dull, having lost its luster and there were heavy bags underneath his eyes. The eyes themselves had lost their eagerness and joy and Simba could easily see what had frightened Dotty. The way Kovu carried himself was tribute to this as well, for he moved as if he was expecting an attack at every turn and he seemed to want to hit any and all possible attackers before they could get to him.

"You don't seem fine. You seem…high-strung."

Kovu scoffed. "I wonder why. Could it be there's a murderer on the loose that's already killed and I'm the only one that's competent enough to protect Alyssa from harm?"

"She's not in any danger here. The moment anyone tried to hurt her, an entire Pride would come to her defense. She's safe."

"And I'm supposed to take your word for that? For all I know you could be the evil mastermind behind it all!"

"Me?"

"Don't try to deny it. You killed Tyrone and now you'll kill Alyssa. Well I won't let it happen!" He lunged at Simba, claws bared and set to kill, but was easily thrown back.

"Kovu I gave them a home! I've treated them with kindness! We all have!"

"It's the perfect pretense. Pretend to be their friend and then you and your Pride attack when they least expect! Why didn't I see it before?"

"Maybe because you weren't this crazy before!" The two lions wrestled around for a few minuets before Simba pinned Kovu. "Kovu think! What motive could I possibly have to kill Tyrone?"

"You'd think up some excuse!" Kovu thrashed against Simba's hold.

"No. The truth of the matter is that no one here wished any harm on Tyrone or Alyssa. Not me, Dotty, Chember, or anyone else. You knew Tyrone was murdered and you wanted to keep the same fate from Alyssa. You let your drive to keep Alyssa safe dominate you until anyone you saw became a threat to her safety."

"That's not true!"

"The injuries plaguing Tyrone's body were heavily concealed yet you went so far as to believe a Zebra or Antelope could've harmed him. Kovu not even I can do what was done to him. If I could the Pridelander/Outsider war would've been over before it even began and you wouldn't be here talking to me."

"You're lying." Kovu protested, but his words lost their vitality and he became still. Seeing all this and knowing the most critical danger was behind them, Simba let him up.

Kovu shook his head as the logic behind Simba's words and what he believed he could see with his own eyes argued their points back and forth in his head. "What's wrong with me?"

Simba smiled. "Absolutely nothing."

"Huh?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. You just got a little crazy there."

"I'd say a lot crazy. I blamed my entire Pride for taking part in murder they had nothing to do with and attacked my King for the same reason…" Kovu held his head in shame.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Oh, no?"

"There's a scientific term for what you've been through. It's called Temporary Insanity Induced Paranoia. It typically occurs after a traumatic or stressful event. Your mind readjusts to help deal with the event and in doing so you often create several false solutions to the event or problem. Usually without even noticing you're doing so. You believe them to be real and that in turn begins to alter your reality based on what your mind then perceives to have occurred."

Kovu stare in amazement before finding his voice. "How do you know all this?"

"You're not the only one to have gone through it and you won't be the last. Now come on, we should be getting back. I'm sure everyone will be relieved to know you've stopped making death threats."

Kovu gave a sheepish chuckle. "Yeah, let's go."

Unbeknownst to the lions, someone else was already closing in.

**Please R&R. For anyone who's crazy enough to care Temporary Insanity Induced Paranoia is actually a completely made-up psychotic disorder. Granted brilliant, but completely made up. Next chapter: Rogue goes looking for Vitani at the same time she's going back to Paradise Falls, but when she discovers Sovu's plan and learns the truth behind her recent violent tendencies who will she help and how eager will she be to do so? **


	9. Chapter 9: Shadow Gift

Disclaimer: All I own are the characters made up within the course of this fanfic and its predecessor.

Chapter 9: Shadow Gift

I was lost. I was hopelessly entirely lost. I know I should've remembered the way back to Paradise Falls, but considering the fact I just wanted to get as far away from there as possible at the time, I didn't pay much attention to _where_ I ran. I gave an irritated snarl. Great, for all I know I'm going in circles. Meanwhile either Sovu or Simba's Prides could be getting slaughtered!

I took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. _Calm down._ I told myself. _Sovu's Pride has lived in war for generations they'll be fine. I'm sure Simba, Kovu, and the others can take care of themselves as well. Besides it's not like I can do anything about it way out here. _I glanced at the sky. "If I had so much as a direction to go in, however. Zira care to help me out, for once?" I didn't get even a whisper in response. Of course not...why would she ever help anyone with anything at all? I screamed in frustration. Could my life get any worse?

"You know if you make noise it will attract unwanted company?" An orange-red mane announced. I had to ask, didn't I?

"Like you?" I shot back.

He smirked.

I scowled.

"What are you doing out here Rogue?"

"Looking for you. Is there ever another reason?"

"I'm not going back."

"You don't have a choice. Your father the King gave his order for you to return. Besides, you seem lost."

"Shut up." _Thanks a lot Zira. _

"That's the best comeback you can come up with? Maybe I should concede before you hit me with a 'says you' or even worse an 'oh yeah'."

"What does Sovu want with me? After all, I nearly killed him and believe it or not, I'm not really a fan of the death penalty."

"Actually he wants you alive for…some reason. Don't forget Vitani, you are Crown Princess and heir to the thrown of Paradise Falls."

"So?"

"It's your home. Your family's there, your Pride…"

A Pride I betrayed by all rights when I attacked their King! So I repeat: what does he want with me?" I was right in his face now, glaring at him. And I can look down right terrifying when I want to. He couldn't hold my gaze for more than a minute before he backed away.

"If you must know his highness is waging war on the Pridelands!"

"What?"

Rogue gave a triumphant smirk. "Does that displease you?"

Of—of course not! Let's go!" I growled.

When we arrived back in Paradise Falls a couple days later, the first thing I noticed was that many of the lionesses where sparring with one another. Fine tuning their skills and developing new tactics and the like. It reminded me of the Outlands when Zira was preparing us for war.

Sovu greeted us and dismissed Rogue without a word, and without a word he led me away from the rest of the Pride. I heard what Rogue told me before, but he hasn't exactly earned my trust during my time here. I tensed, prepared for the worst.

"That is unnecessary Vitani. I mean you no harm, as you should know by now. I would never hurt you."

"Yet you seem perfectly fine with attacking a Pride which has done you no wrong to get revenge on a Streak who has put their past behind them."

"Rogue told you then. You should be careful what you say. It almost sounds as though you're defending them."

"For the last time! I know where my allegiance lies. I simply don't understand why you wish to go to war with the Pridelands."

"Tyrone's dead."

"What? The Streak's leader? How?"

"Murder."

My eyes widened as I once again remembered Zira's message. She had said someone had already been killed. Tyrone?

Sovu noticed my contemplating. "Anything you'd like to share, Vitani?"

"Uh, no. Nothing of consequence." _Like you'd believe me anyway._

Sovu looked at me directly in the eye. "Vitani it most important that you stand with us."

"Yeah, yeah. Loyalty to you and only you. I've heard it before. If this is about me attacking you I don't know what happened then I just—"

"Did exactly what I wanted you to do."

My eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me Vitani, do you remember the day I asked you to become my heir? The day you became Warrior Princess of Paradise Falls?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever wonder why I gave you _that_ title? Why I said that one day you'd become a Warrior Queen?"

"I didn't really think about it." I admitted. "There was the war and everything going on."

"It's because of your potential. You remember _that_ don't you?"

I looked at the bugs hopping from one blade of grass to the next. "Yeah."

"Look me in the eye when I talk to you. You have no reason to feel ashamed of your gift."

My head snapped up. "Gift? My 'gift' as you put it almost killed you! It means I'm a monster like Zira! Why shouldn't I be ashamed of it?"

"You are nothing like Zira. While she had something similar to power you house, she let it control until her every waking thought was revenge. And in the end it destroyed her. I doubt you will ever be that way. You have nothing to worry about."

"I am worried! How do you know I won't turn out like her? End up beyond saving?"

"Because your—excuse the clichéd term—darkness doesn't dominate you."

I grimaced when he said darkness. "Yeah well I don't exactly control it either."

"And therein lies your potential. Your power comes when you need it, when you let yourself loose utter control, when you don't keep the darkness in check. And it leaves when it can no longer fight or destroy your tormentors. You and it exist together in a delicate balance; you always have, and you forever always will."

I was trying to wrap my brain around what he was saying but it wasn't working. My ears heard his words but my brain wouldn't believe them. Trying to engage the conversation and get more information I asked, "I didn't do anything wrong…" I faltered when he sent me a harsh glare but continued. "Until I came here. Wouldn't the darkness have activated before then?"

Sovu gave a sigh of impatience. "For the same reason I'm still alive. You were able to fight the darkness, keep it in check. I imagine it was born as you went through life in Outlands. The harsh climate combined with your 'mother's' style of living and of course you being ignored, your brother favored over you—all played a hand in creating your gift. Which is why it's so amazing. Scar's was born from jealousy, Zira's from revenge, but yours was created by the instinctual need to survive."

Sovu paused to let me take it all in.

"And so it's only natural that you're both victims of circumstance. And when the circumstances come down to kill or be killed, or when something ignites and provokes you into releasing hold on the darkness, your true power reveals itself. The only reason it's never happened before is that you always kept close watch on your control, close watch over it even if you didn't know what it was. Kind of ironic, wouldn't you say? If Zira spent her time training the right cub, then you would've already defeated the Pridelanders for me. Oh well, now's as good a time as any to fix her mistakes."

I felt like I wanted to throw up. "If it's alright, may I rest in the cave? I'm tired from my journey."

Sovu nodded and if he noticed anything off about my behavior, he didn't mention it. Inside the cave I fell to the floor. There was no one else in here they were all outside training for war. A war Sovu wanted me to take part in, to use my 'gift' in. I shook my head trying to make sense of everything I'd heard. Right after that I said. Who was I fooling? I heard and understood it all. Pretending I didn't wouldn't make what I had to do any easier. After all, I am Warrior Princess Vitani, daughter of King Sovu and Queen Storm, and heir to the throne of Paradise Falls. And the real battle is just beginning.

**Please R&R. So Vitani has once again chosen her father's Pride over Simba's and she's ready to defeat the enemy. Which is who again? That guy that killed Tyrone? We'll be seeing some of him in the next chapter, along with a special delivery. **


	10. Chapter 10: New Developments Arise

Author's Note: Mimoo01 I agree completely. *Grabs Megaphone* Mimoo01 has spoken. My story deserves more reviews. *Tosses Megaphone* Other than that, I'm happy. There was one person—ah, Haradion—who thought that a tiger killed Tyrone. Yes, that's true, but you're not gonna believe this. Roll film!

Disclaimer: I tried to own Lion King, but the murderer, who will be revealed shortly, threatened to kill off all the characters if I did.

Chapter 10: New Developments Arise

Kovu and Simba moved leisurely through the Pridelands. That was until a bloodcurdling scream echoed across the land, carried by the wind. Picking up their pace, they ran to Pride Rock. Once there, they noticed all the lionesses gathered around the outside of the den.

"What's going on? Where's Alyssa?" Kovu asked, feeling worry for his friend.

Alyssa made her way through the crowd with Chember at her side and Kovu felt himself relax. "I'm here Kovu, don't worry."

"Anyone mind telling us what's going on? Where my daughter is?" Simba questioned.

"In the den. Sarabi and Malawi are assisting Rafiki with the birth." One of the lionesses answered.

Kovu's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Birth?" His head begun to get woozy and blacked out. It was dusk when he came to. He prodded his head. It was sore and figured he must've hit it a rock when he…fainted. The cub! Kiara! Kovu Jr.! The new father dashed inside the cave as fast as he could.

"Kiara?"

"Over here Kovu." The young lioness was resting in the light of the cave.

Kovu rushed to her side. "Kiara are you alright? How's the cub? Are you sure you're ok? Do you need anything? Food? Water? Are you too hot? Too cold? Is the cub warm enough? But he's not too warm is he?"

"Kovu calm down." Kiara laughed. "We're both fine. For someone who slept while your own cubs were being born, you sure are worried."

"I wasn't asleep."

"I know. Daddy told me you fainted when you heard I was giving birth."

Kovu scoffed as his face took a light blush. "I didn't faint…I just…uh…"

Kiara nuzzled his face. "Uh-huh."

"Ok I fainted. I just really want to be a good father, Kiara."

"Kovu stop worrying. You're a wonderful husband and you'll be an even better father. I'm sure of it. Now, do you want to meet your cubs?"

"Of course I—wait cub**s**?"

Kiara moved to show three small balls of fur curled up against her. "The oldest one is Jehan. Then there's his brother, Ciemin. And their younger sister Tela."

"Hey!" Kovu said, mockingly indignant. "I was going to name one of the boys Kovu Jr."

Kiara smiled at her mate. "And Daddy wanted to name the other after him, but I not having it."

Kovu thought about that. "Yeah you're right." He agreed.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Kiara said, teasingly.

As Kiara drifted off to sleep, Kovu sat watching the cubs. Jehan had fur that was somewhere in between Kiara's pelt and his own. He had his mothers round eyes and eye color, and his father's mane and build. Ciemin was a medium yellow and had Simba's red mane and build. The only thing like Kovu about him was his lighter colored nose and undersides. He even had Simba's orange/brown eyes. Tela was a light orange with sharp triangular blue eyes. Unlike her brothers, those eyes had dark eyeshades around them.

Kovu swallowed the lump in his throat. None of his cubs looked exactly like any one lion or lioness. Jehan appeared to be a mixture of Kiara and himself, while Ciemin took after Simba with traits of his father thrown in. But Tela—there was only one lioness that looked similar to her. Though Tela lacked the bangs and lanky, muscular build of her older counterpart, she reminded Kovu more than anything that his sister was still with him. And that she would always be a part of him.

Accepting these thoughts, Kovu allowed sleep to come for the first time since his nightmare. Meanwhile, a dark shadow moved from the edge of the den. It stood over Kiara and her new cubs and grinned with evil intent. Then turned and felled the Pridelands, without one of the inhabitances realizing it'd been there.

The shadow ran for a few days until it reached its destination. Paradise Falls. Ignoring the half-puzzled half-threatening looks it received from the lionesses, it made its way to the cave. It was stopped at the base of the waterfall by Rogue who lunged at it. It easily pinned the young lion, then waited for the one it was here to see. As predicted, Sovu appeared.

"You have three seconds to explain why you've returned, and then we rip you to shreds." At their King's command the Pride moved forward.

"That's where you're mistaken. I'm not one of those cowards who fled when it seemed the easiest thing to do."

"You all look the same to me."

The figure stepped forward, revealing itself to be a male tiger, with markings different than any other. From his neck down, he was coated in stripes, but those stripes weren't smooth or straight or curved like other tigers. They were jagged, resembling scars or perhaps lightning bolts. His head was completely black, highlighting his haunting yellow irises.

"You!" The strange tiger could easily see Sovu was enraged just by his presence here. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"I'm pleased to see you remember me, my king." The tiger gave a mock bow.

"I'm not your king!" Sovu snarled. "You were banished from Paradise Falls when you betrayed me, betrayed the Pride!"

The tiger continued on as if he hadn't heard. "I've been living among the Pridelands Pride ever since the Streak moved in." He said nonchalantly.

Sovu gave a small grunt the tiger knew to be surprise.

He continued. "And I was there…when Tyrone was murdered."

As predicted this sent up snarls and growls and yells from the surrounding lionesses. Only Sovu remained silent. "Then…you know his murderer?"

He smirked evilly. "I know his murderer. I will gladly take you to him, if wish."

"What's your price?" Sovu demanded.

The tiger feigned surprise. "Price, your majesty? You think I'd charge you for revenge that is rightfully yours?"

"I know you would. Speak up, before lose what little patience I have with you."

"Intelligent as always, your kingship. That war you're planning against the Pridelands? Don't bother denying. We both know I know."

"What about it?"

"I want in."

"Why?"

"Oh Sovu, surely you of all people remember why?"

Sovu growled in response.

"Is that a yes then?"

"As soon as my debt is paid you better be out of my sight. And for your sake, you'd better bring me to the _real _murderer."

"Sovu, you say that like I'd double cross you."

**Please Review. Kovu's a father of three and he likes it, even if he's a little worried. To bad he didn't stay awake long enough to see tiger leave. And how does Sovu know him? What's his name? How did he betray the Pride? Next update Vitani questions Sovu on the identity of the tiger and discovers some of the tiger/lion hatred may have been…unfounded. The Pride begins the journey to the Pridelands while Vitani and Rogue try to find out what their "guide" is really up to.**


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge is Sweet

Disclaimer: There were no tigers in any way, shape, or form during the course of Lion King. This must be proof that I do own it.

Chapter 11: Revenge is Sweet

The morning sunrise looked like a picture from a storybook. Unfortunately, not everyone in Paradise Falls was enjoying the magnificent view. I made my way to Sovu as he sat at what I swear is his favorite spot in the all our lands. The top of the waterfall.

"King Sovu?"

"Vitani. You should be preparing yourself for battle. We leave tonight."

"You seem troubled."

"How I fare is none of your concern."

I snorted. "I believe Queen Storm said it best, you are my father. No matter how much you like to pretend I'm just a solider."

He fell silent. I wasn't going to get anything out of him that way. Maybe the direct approach. "You know, I don't really trust that tiger."

"Your instincts serve you well."

"And so you don't trust him either? I heard the conversation last night Sovu, everyone did."

"Your point? I hide nothing from my Pride."

"Yeah, you see, I don't really believe that."

He turned and looked at me before heading back down. "Well then you are a fool."

"You said he betrayed you? What happened?"

Sovu stopped. "I also said he betrayed the Pride." Ah avoiding the question.

"When you betray the Pride, you betray its King. At least that's what I was taught. You had no need to mention yourself, yet you did. Why?"

"None of your concern!" He roared, coming unglued.

My eye widened. I could count on one paw the number of times I'd seen Sovu this livid. And most of them had been last night. Alright, time to change tactics. "It is my concern." I said blocking his path. "And I'll tell you why. Every Pride needs its leader. Especially during times of war. As you said, we leave tonight. Whoever this is, he's clearly eating away at you. Without you how will we ever get revenge on those low-down cowardly tigers?"

A look of consideration adorned his face and I congratulated myself on a job well done. Until his voice broke my thoughts. "Nice try Vitani, but I've been using empty meaningless words to manipulate people far longer than you." He smirked. "Where do you think you developed such a skill?"

I frowned. My bag of tricks was empty, but there was no way I was giving up so easily. It just wasn't my style. Sovu knew this and sighed. "I could refuse to tell you, but doing so would only challenge you to find out for yourself. While I could care less whether or not your curiosity is satisfied, you complete attention should be on more important matters."

"And once you tell me, the tigers won't know what hit them." I promised.

"They'd better not." He went back to the stone he was sitting on before and I came up beside him. Once again I was amazed by the view from up here. We truly did live in a gorgeous world.

"His name is Roan." Sovu began. "We first met when I was a young Prince, my father before me, King. I was young, arrogant, and foolish. I decided I was going to end the war myself. I snuck away from Paradise Falls and launched a one-lion attack on the Streak. They nearly killed me. The only reason I'm alive today, is because Roan saved me."

I stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I heard you, but I don't believe it. Why would a tiger save the son of the enemy of his Streak?"

"Simple enough. Roan was cast into exile from the Streak."

"Why?"

"He was once the heir to throne; I don't know what tigers call their successors, but I do know his birthright was taken from him. When he was just a cub, a rogue tiger showed face around his father's Streak. A challenge was issued, and his father killed in bid for his throne. Roan was then denounced as heir and exiled from a Streak that was no longer his. He lived on his own for some time, as we were both adolescences when we met. When he saved my life."

-With Rogue-

Rogue watched the newcomer with a careful eye. He respected his King's decision, but that didn't mean he had to agree with it. Roan noticed this.

"Are you going to keep staring at me all day?"

"No. Just until you leave."

"Touchy, aren't we?"

"Not at all. I just hold _your_ kind in low regards."

"Perhaps you weren't listening last night. I'm not with the Streak you're hunting."

"So you're just a good Samaritan trying to help out, right?"

"I just know where the killer is. You'd do well to trust me, lion."

-With Sovu-

"He sounds decent enough. So why do I still not trust him?"

Sovu growled irritably. "Because you have good instincts. You'd do well to listen to them. Roan plays on your strengths and weaknesses. He uses your wishes against you to achieve his own desires. He's a snake who calls himself a tiger."

"He can't be all bad. He saved you."

"To fulfill his own agenda. Roan keeps his own game, and usually forces you to play yours by his rules. He saved me so my father would owe him debt. He was repaid for his services by being allowed entrance into the Pride. In gratitude for saving my life, my father appointed him my bodyguard and he became my most trusted friend."

Sovu had a glazed-over look in his eye, as if he was relieving some long-forgotten memory. "When I became King after my father's honorable death in battle, Roan became my second-in-command. We fought side-by-side together. And I trusted him, unaware that he was just using me to satisfy his own thirst for revenge." Sovu's features changed to anger.

"Tyrone's father was the rogue that killed his father, stole his throne, and exiled him. As a cub he was unable to get revenge for the crimes against his family, even as an adult he wouldn't be much of a match against an entire Streak. But with a Pride of lions who already have a vendetta against the Streak…"

"What did he do?"

-With Rogue-

"Who's the killer?"

Roan looked at his unofficial guard. "What?"

"Tell me who he is, what he looks like, how to find him."

"Please. If I did that, what reason would your King have to allow me to fight?"

"You can't tell us, not because of our King not letting you participate in the war, but because _you're_ the killer. _You're_ one Sovu seeks revenge against."

"Sure I am. That's why I came back to place where everyone wants to kill me." Roan said, proud of his rock solid voice.

"I don't know _why_ you came here, but I do know that you killed Tyrone."

"Prove it." Roan challenged.

Rogue smirked. "First there's the scent of lion and tiger mingled together. No doubt from the Pridelands—"

"—Where I've been living." Roan interrupted.

"Then there's the fact that you're here at all. You may have been able to pull off an assassination in the dead of night, but you knew it would bring questions. You couldn't take that many tigers and lions on, so you came to the one place where you knew someone would have a bone to pick with the tigers. You used the façade of a murderer in the Pridelands to twist King Sovu into helping you with your goal…whatever that is."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Roan snapped, losing his cool now that his entire scheme was unraveling.

"No, but the dried blood under your claws does. You admitted to living in the Pridelands, and only one murder was committed inside their territory."

Roan laughed. "Alright. So you know. But you won't tell anybody."

"No. Just my King, as is my duty. Plus, I never really liked you to begin with."

"The feelings are mutual. But don't forget, there's always a price to pay."

"What are you gonna do, kill me? That'll only prove your guilt."

"Oh no, no. I'll kill the girl. Sovu's heir."

"That will still prove guilt, besides, what would I care what happens to her?"

"Alright then, it's a deal. I'll kill her, and we'll see if you care or not." Roan took a step around Rogue.

"Stop!"

Roan turned around. "Yes?"

"If King Sovu does find out…it won't be from me." He conceded.

"Ah, yes. The only loyalty stronger than that to your King is the loyalty to your heart." He chuckled as Rogue looked at his King and Vitani from afar.

-With Sovu-

"There was a late-night attack on the Streak. Roan had heard of the birth of Tyrone's daughter. It angered him to think that his father's throne was lost to claws of a rogue's bloodline. He asked me to kill Tyrone's mate and cub. I refused. My father had taught me honor, I told him I wouldn't have the blood of a female unable to defend herself or her cub on my paws. He approached me twice more and each time I refused. Finally, he took it in to his own paws. While we were fighting he stormed the den, killed the mother. Would've killed the cub too, had I not came when I did. Only problem was Tyrone came and saw his mate dead. Roan had left by then, leaving me to take the blame. The battles between tiger and lion started to last longer, become more vicious. The tigers began to sneak into our lands and kill our cubs, and anyone else they could get their claws on."

"What about Roan?"

"What about him? I realized that everything he said and did since the day we'd met had been an elaborate hoax. I doubt getting me blamed was the intention, he probably wanted me to do it willingly, but he refused to confess and the truth of the matter was he'd used us for his own bidding. And played my father and I for fools. So he was banished from Paradise Falls. Until last night."

"Wow. But wait. Storm told me that the reason we fought with them was because of their ancestors killing ours. But Tyrone's a rogue. What was that you said about hiding nothing from the Pride?"

Sovu sighed. "I told them what I had to in order to get them angry enough to survive. We couldn't leave, Vitani. Tyrone would've _killed_ us. The only way to stay alive was to fight. And then I got so used to the fighting. It became second nature to me. War is all I know now, Vitani. And it's all I wish to know." He finished curtly.

I nodded. It was his life now, I could accept that. I just wished I could've gotten the chance to know a Sovu who wasn't corrupted by war. I looked at the sky and say the sun slowly setting. It was time to go. Time to finish a war that didn't need to be fought anymore.

**Please Review. A little insight into Sovu's past there. And maybe the makings of a Rogue/Vitani relationship. Or friendship. Or at least truce. Review and tell me which you'd rather see. Next chapter, the war. **


	12. Chapter 12: First Call, Last War

Disclaimer: If I owned Lion King, I'd make this into a movie. But I don't, so I can't.

Chapter 12: First Call, Last War

I fell in step with Rogue, my mortal enemy. Or at least a major aggravation. Ever since I learned the truth about what I can do, I've been having second thoughts about this war. Especially since Sovu wants me to fight Simba, who took the Outsiders, me among them, in and gave us a home after we tried to kill him. Of course, the fact that Roan's leading this invasion does help matters either. Sovu's so sure he will double cross us. I didn't entirely trust him myself.

Come to think of it, there were so many things that could go wrong. So many emotions conflicting in my head. I didn't know what to feel. Maybe that's why I was walking with Rogue instead of beside Sovu and Storm. I wanted to feel something definite—like anger. I figured it would be pretty easy to get that emotion around him. Knowing him, he would enjoy making me angry.

But before I could say anything, he beat me to the punch. "What's the matter Vitani? Not ready to face your Pride?"

"_This _is my Pride, Rogue. I will fight for it."

"Against Simba? Alyssa or Kiara? Against Kovu? I see that look in your eye. The same look your brother had when he was beginning to fully understand life in the Pridelands. Confusion. Fear, perhaps. You know what you have to do, yet a part of you is still unwilling to do it. Why?"

"I don't know, ok? I swear if you call me a traitor, Rogue…I'm with you guys to the end. You know that." I winced at how desperate I sounded.

"I know." He said with odd sincerity. "But you aren't against them. You're torn between the life you used to live, and the life you live now. And you know—even if you don't want to admit it—that if they get hurt, if they die, a part of you will too."

I raised an eyebrow with suspicion. "That's it? No taunting? No judging? No mocking or criticizing or anything like that?"

He wouldn't take the bait. "No. Vitani, whatever happens today…you should do what you feel is right."

I stared at him, incredulous. "Whatever happened following the King's orders? Loyalty to Sovu, and the Pride and all that?"

"I once led you into enemy territory, not knowing why I was commanded to do so. I was just told to do it and for me, that was enough. My whole life I've held loyalty to one lion. When I was old enough to understand, I was trained to survive on my own. Not even relatively close to how you were, but still. I sent away shortly after with the mission of observing you and your brother. In a way, I grew with you. I watched what you were taught and adapted myself. I always respected your father Vitani. You once judged him for sending me away so young, but he was just trying to keep you and your brother as safe as he could, given the circumstances. He just wanted you to be able to come home one day. He could've had more cubs, had he desired an heir. But he waited for his son and daughter. So I respected him for his loyalty to you. And gave him my loyalty in turn."

I stared as my brain tried to process all this.

Rogue looked away. "The reason I'm telling you all this, the reason I said you should do what you feel is right, is because recently my loyalty to your father has failed."

I was still reeling from the shock of him speaking with _kindness_ and _sincerity_ to _me_, so I went on automatic-retort mode. "You? No. You not capable of that. You weren't programmed that way."

He glared at me, his weird kindness spell over, and was about to snap at me when Roan stopped us. We were finally at the edge of the Pridelands, and Sovu ran everyone through the plan once more, but I wasn't listening. My eyes narrowed as Roan slipped off unseen.

Naturally I followed him. Also unnoticed, as Rogue had moved closer to hear Sovu. He made his way to Pride Rock, unaware I was stealthily following behind him. He went inside one of the lesser dens, and with a malicious smile on his face, got aimed to kill Alyssa. This was a war, a war Sovu allowed Roan to participate in. But things didn't add up. He wouldn't wait for the rest of us, he went straight for a small cave—which I can only assume meant he knew exactly where he wanted to go—and he was about to kill Alyssa in the dead of night, without giving her a chance to defend herself. This wasn't a war killing! This was murder!

I roared loudly and shoved into Roan. The force of impact combined with the element of surprise was enough to send him flying. Almost instantly, however, he was back on his feet and slashing out at me. I returned the assaults on instinct and the two of us were locked in a deadly combat.

"Vitani, is it? You fight pretty well. However if you look around you might find you're attacking the wrong tiger."

"You were going to kill her, why?"

"Oh Vitani, I was under the impression you at least had _some_ intelligence. Take a _wild _guess."

I ducked, then got right back in. "I remember. You want revenge against the rogue who killed your father and banished you. Why punish Tyrone or Alyssa for the sins of their ancestor?"

"Because I choose to! My bloodline should hold the throne, not hers!" He paused to evade an on-coming swipe. "How'd you know I was Tyrone's murderer? Rogue told you?" I must've been unable to conceal my surprise at that last statement because he shrugged. "Guess not."

"I didn't know. But I figured if you were willing to kill Alyssa, you were probably responsible for the death of her father. Given your history with the family, and all. What do you mean Rogue knew?"

"He figured it out just before we left Paradise Falls. He was going to inform Sovu, but I convinced him to hold his tongue."

"How could you possibly convince him to be disloyal to the King? It can't be done." I argued.

Roan silenced me with a swift kick to the stomach, knocking me against the cave wall. I groaned but didn't move as he stood over me. "Oh it can be done. Quite easily for one as skilled in manipulation and deceit as I. All I had to do was offer him a deal he couldn't refuse. Because, believe it or not Vitani, there is only one thing on this entire planet that will make Rogue forget his loyalty to Sovu. Too bad you won't live long enough to find out what it is."

The last thing I remembered before the darkness was Roan's disgusting cackle. He was going to kill me, and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

**Please R&R. Rogue abandoned his loyalty to Sovu to protect his daughter, but now Vitani's discovered Roan misdeeds for herself and is set to be the next to die by the tiger's claws. Will she die? What will Rogue do if she does? Why didn't the battle wake up Alyssa and Chember? Or did it? Next chapter up, Simba's Pride and Tyrone's Streak unite against the Paradise Falls Pride. **


	13. Chapter 13: Coming to Culmination

Author's Note: So I decided it would be more interesting to pit Rogue and Kovu against one another. Enjoy watching them kill one another.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King. The great and powerful Walt Disney does, and so on and so forth.

Chapter 13: Coming to Culmination

"Nala, behind you." Kovu called out. The queen easily dodged an attack from a lioness and retaliated. Kovu allowed himself a breather as most of Sovu's Pride was occupied at the moment. He berated himself as two lionesses ganged up on him. _Back in the old days, I could've dealt with this easily. I'm really out of practice. _He thought.

Earlier that night, everyone was aroused from there sleep when a Pride invaded the Pridelands with the intent of starting a war. A Pride Kovu recognized all to well. Simba, though tired, managed to make a decent threat against pursuing that course of action. Needless to say Sovu didn't heed the other King's warning. He blamed Simba and the Pridelander lions in general for the death of Tyrone (how he found out about that, Kovu didn't know) and said since they allowed Tyrone to be killed, they would suffer the consequences.

And low and behold, here they were. Kiara had wanted to come too, but was convinced to stay behind for her safety and that of the cubs. Kovu hoped they were alright. A blow to the head brought him back to the here and now. He growled and managed to get both lionesses away from him with injuring them too badly. He had no desire to take part in this fight.

"Well if it isn't the Prince himself." A familiar voice sneered from behind.

Turning Kovu growled. "Rogue."

Both lions got in position to fight. "You really thought you'd seen the last of me, didn't you?"

"I was hoping."

Rogue merely chuckled in response. He was waiting for Kovu to make the first move. When the other wouldn't oblige him, he started up again. "I've really been looking forward to this. Having trained with your sister all…well, use your imagination."

That got the reaction the Rogue was looking for. Kovu charged and got ready to deliver a potentially painful blow, but his opponent dodged and moved behind him. Kovu turned and was met with a hard blow to the face. Seeing him stunned for a moment, Rogue used the opportunity to rip through his shoulder.

"Vitani taught me well, wouldn't you say?"

Seeing red, Kovu slammed into Rogue causing them both to go rolling to edge of the gorge. Kovu, who was pinned under Rogue, sent a power kick to the lion's midsection. The thrust sent Rogue tumbling down the gorge. Kovu slid down after him.

Shaking the dust from his coat, Rogue mocked Kovu. "How does it feel Kovu, to know your own sister chose a life without you? To know she'd rather be living with Sovu and Storm than with you and your wimpy family. Though I don't suppose you can blame her, I mean look at you. You're weak. Soft. What good are the skills of an assassinator if you're too cowardly to use them?"

Instead of replying, Kovu pounced for Rogue. Catching the lion by surprise, he was able to get the upper hand. For the moment.

Roan observed the battle from atop Pride Rock. The two Prides were heavily mingled with one another, each giving it their all. Sovu and his group were managing to keep Simba and his distracted. But even now he could see the Streak en route to aid the Pridelanders. And thanks to Vitani's interference, Alyssa and the tiger with her were able to escape to safety. Despite how much Roan wanted to kill Sovu's heir for hindering his vengeance, the treacherous tiger new he was on a slippery slope. His eyes fell on Rogue, who was currently at the mercy of a darker lion's attacks. Other than the unconscious Vitani, Rogue alone knew his identity as Tyrone's murderer. If he chose to kill the lioness and Rogue somehow found out, their agreement would be null and void. And if living here had taught him anything it was that Sovu wouldn't be the only one wanting revenge for the death of Tyrone.

His frustrated expression melted into a satisfied smirk as he finally caught sight of his prey. At the edge of the Pridelands, and moving fast, were Alyssa and the tiger. A glance to the East told him that the Streak was too far away to aid her. Moving with great speed, he rushed off to finish what he started.

Kiara could hear the shouting from her den. Thoughts raced through the Princess's mind. Who were those people? Where did they come from? How did they know about Tyrone? If she had to guess though, she'd say they were probably the lion Pride Kovu met when he and Vitani went to find their real family. But she couldn't be sure, as her mate refused to tell anyone the details of what happened while he was away. What little information she could find came from Alyssa, and even then that didn't tell her all she wanted to know.

Alyssa…she hoped the tigress was alright. She and Chember bursted in here shortly after the rest of the Pride had gone to face the invaders. She looked scared for her life as did Chember. She quickly told Kiara that they had to leave, and asked her if she would watch over their cub until they returned. Alyssa had given birth to a son mere hours before all this began. She called him Tyrone, after her father.

Kiara looked at the tiger cub, which was sleeping peacefully with her own sons. Tela was gone. Despite her now-frantic heartbeat, Kiara rose with caution to avoid waking the boys. After a few minutes Kiara managed to find and follow her daughter's scent, which strangely enough led to Alyssa's cave. She found the young cub curled up to keep warm, but what surprised her the most was what she was curled up against.

Tela lay resting calmly next to a lioness whose body was covered with scratches, some of them still bleeding. Tela raised her head and looked to her mother, then to the lioness as if to say, _well don't just stand there. Do something already. _Complying with her daughter's wishes, Kiara placed her sister-in-law over her back (like Kovu did when he saved Kiara from the fire) and picked Tela up in mouth. She was able to carry them both back to her den without to much trouble. She put Vitani down as gently as she could and carried Tela over to where her brothers lay.

Her job done, the cub fell asleep. Kiara turned back to Vitani. After trying her paw at healing the lioness, she finally managed to stop the bleeding but not much more than that. Kiara looked out and saw the war raging on. Someone had to do something before everyone killed themselves.

**Please R&R. Up next Alyssa comes face to face with everyone's favorite conniving tiger. Vitani's alive (obviously) and Kiara manages to convince her to stop the war, somehow. Meanwhile, Rogue and Kovu put aside their differences once they discover Alyssa in danger (though for two totally different reason). **


	14. Chapter 14: Two Worlds and a Family

Author's Note: Sorry guys, it's the final chapter. The adventure has come to an end. Although I am thinking about making a sequel to my sequel in a couple months. Maybe review and put your two cents in? I promise I'll invest with interest. Get it? Interest? Aw, never mind.

Disclaimer: Once more, for old time's sake, I don't own Lion King

Chapter 14: Two Worlds and a Family

The anguished roar of pain could be heard halfway around the world, and certainly by the two lions in the gorge. Kovu was the first to react. "Alyssa!"

Rogue stared as his enemy attempted to climb the side of the gorge. Due to the rain that was currently pouring down around them, however, the normally rocky cliff-side was soft like mud, and impossible for the lion the climb. After getting higher and higher each time, only to slide back down again, Kovu went to find a less steep area.

Rogue followed, the only thing keeping him from attacking was a vague curiosity. "What do you care what happens to the tiger?"

"She's my friend. I made a promise to her father to keep her safe, and I intend to fulfill it." Kovu made it to a ledge big enough to hold his paws, but the moment he put pressure on it, it broke and he came tumbling back down. Ignoring Rogue sniggering behind him, he hastily continued his search for a way up the gorge.

Rogue stopped his laughing and watched Kovu with a more interested gaze. After their first conversation where Kovu had initially refused to return to his homeland (only following along after due to Vitani) Rogue disregarded the other male in favor of the sharp wit and colder nature of his sister. Later Kovu became nothing more than an annoyance when he criticized Rogue's way of life and then chose to side against his own Pride and family to end a war that nearly everyone around him had come to accept. Now, however, Rogue could see the bothersome lion was essentially his twin in reverse.

Because for all the differences between them, brother and sister had the same fighting spirit and held the same morals. And at the end of the day no one, not himself, or Roan, or even Sovu could change what those two lions had. With that piece of information firmly in mind, Rogue allowed himself to take charge.

Alyssa was bleeding heavily due to two twin gashes running down her back and a bite mark on her shoulder. But for all her injuries, Chember was worse. She'd only been attacked when her mate had fallen trying to protect her. Chember was still alive, his labored breathing was proof of that, but for how much longer she didn't know. He was unconscious, and she was overpowered.

She looked into the face of the tiger that had hurt her and Chember. The one Kovu's sister, Vitani, had been fighting when she was aroused from her sleep. The one that wanted her dead due to something far beyond her control.

Roan stood over smirking in a way that made her shudder with fear. "Well, my dear any last words?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you killing me when the Streak will never accept you no matter what you do?"

"You must pay for the crimes of your grandfather."

"A crime I had nothing to do with. I'm sorry about what he did to you and your family. I understand you're angry and you want revenge, but if you kill me, my Streak will never forgive you."

"I lost them long ago, girl."

He moved to finish her off when a weight shoved him away. He turned and saw Kovu standing angrily in front of Alyssa. "Kovu. It's a pleasure we finally get to meet face to face."

"What?"

"You see…I've been here in the Pridelands since…oh since you brought the Streak to safety." Roan paced in front of Kovu as he talked.

"Why?"

Roan sighed. "I'm getting tired of answering that question. I want Alyssa dead for the same reason I killed her father."

"You killed Tyrone?"

"Well, of course I did. This is all very old business. Kovu, do try and keep up."

Kovu was about to ask why he killed Tyrone, but the question died on his lips. It no longer mattered _why_ Tyrone was dead, it only mattered _that_ he was dead. And that Kovu kept the same thing from happening to Alyssa.

I snarled upon waking, my claws unsheathed and my body tensed for battle. Roan was gone. I was alive. Somehow, I was alive. As I looked myself over to check how badly I was injured, I became aware of bundles of leaves wrapped around me. They were sloppily done, but served their purpose. My eyes darted around me to try and find out where I was. I began to identify this as Pride Rock's main cave, which only left the question how did I get here?

"Vitani?"

I jumped, then mentally kicked myself. Of course someone else would be here. I should've checked that out first. Either way, there was no mistaking the soft yet happy and excitable voice that spoke.

"Princess Kiara." I was suddenly crushed in a bone-breaking hug.

"Vitani! I'm so glad you're ok."

"If you don't let go of me you won't be."

Kiara laughed, knowing full well I would never carry out the threat, but released me anyway. "You were beaten up horrible before. I wasn't sure if you would make it. Tell me what happened."

I chuckled. Despite not seeing each other for months, she still knew if you gave me a choice I would choose what I wanted. So I told her about the Roan-Alyssa-Tyrone thing. And I told her about the war, figuring that as Princess, she had a right to know what was happening. And then I told her other things. And by the time all was said and done, I had told her everything I saw, heard, and felt since the moment Rogue appeared in my life.

Kiara was watching me with amazement and I hid my eyes behind my bangs, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Realizing I never usually talked about myself this much to anyone, I made an excuse. "I, uh, just figured someone should fill you in…if you didn't know already."

She shook her head. "Kovu wouldn't tell me anything."

"Oh." I felt a flare of guilt at my twin's name, as well as a multitude of other emotions. My feelings were so mixed up about Kovu these days that I couldn't tell what I felt toward him. And…a little part of me wondered. What did he feel toward me? If he held me in contempt?

Kiara brought me out of my musings. "Vitani, you have to stop this."

It took me a moment to realize "this" was the war. "Are you nuts? I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"They'll kill each other. I don't want that, and neither do you."

"You don't know what I want. You don't know me." I sighed. "No one does. Not even me."

"I do. I know you're smart and strong. You're kind, even if you act like you could care less about any of us. You're one of the most loyal lionesses I know. And I'm proud to be able to call you my sister."

"Yeah, don't do that." I said, and we laughed. I thought about what she said. I was reasonably smart, yes, and I was skilled enough to be a strong fighter. And I'd definitely gotten a lot softer after leaving the Outlands. But loyal? Pah, I wasn't loyal. Not to Kiara or Kovu or the Pridelands, and not to Sovu or Rogue or Paradise Falls. How could I be loyal to one when they were both a part of me? When, if I chose one over the other, I'd still be betraying someone I care about?

I shook my head in confusion, a bundle of fur catching my eye as I did so. Curious, I pulled myself to my feet and attempted to make my way over to it. I managed to do so, but fell upon reaching it. Kiara came to my side and asked if I was ok, and I replied I'd been through worse. Kiara's attention was now on the fur-balls, which I recognized to be cubs. Three lion cubs and a tiger cub, which I assumed to be Alyssa's.

Kiara introduced them as Jehan, Ciemin, Tela, and Tyrone. Definitely Alyssa's. The cubs were awake and watched me with mild curiosity.

"Great." I huffed with fake annoyance. "I'm an aunt. Just wonderful."

The only female among them, Tela, blinked up at me. There was something about her, something familiar. With her fur barely boarding orange and her scrawny, yet strong figure, and the way she gazed up at me. We watched one another in dead silence, her sharp eyes seemingly looking into the very core of me. And in her I saw courage, strength, and something that Zira drilled out of me long ago. Innocence.

_Just because I grew up being trained to hate and kill, doesn't mean she has to. She should be able to keep her innocence._ My thoughts told me what I already knew. I looked over the four cubs, then turned away. Kiara followed me to the mouth of the den. "Vitani?"

I stared out across the plains. I could see the Prides fighting in the distance, and a flash of lightning enabled me to see that the tigers had come to the aid of Simba's Pride. I thought about what Rogue had told me and the things I learned from Sovu. I allowed myself to remember Kovu's and my adventures growing up and how Simba had given us Outsiders a home. A home and a family. I was Sovu's daughter, but just as much I was part of this place and this time. The rules say I can only side with one group? That no matter what I do I have to hurt people I care about? Well then, maybe it's time to break the rules.

I looked back at Kiara and gave her a smirk. "You're right. You really do know me." With that I raced across the plains to reach the fight in time. Along the way I managed to untangle myself from the leaves serving as my bandages.

"Vitani."

"Rogue?"

He smirked. "Looks like we're going to the same place."

"Looks like it." I glared at him, though I never paused in my gait. "You knew who Roan was, didn't you? You knew what he'd done."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything? If you told Sovu none of us would be here."

"Do you remember what I told you when we came here? How I said my loyalty to your father failed? Well, it was replaced by something else."

"What?" I yelled irritably. "What could possibly care for so much that you would send your Pride to war?"

He looked hurt for a minute then shook it off. "Nothing. We'd better hurry."

"Rogue…"

"I said let's go." He growled.

I announced our arrival with a roar of gargantuan proportions. Every feline turned to watch as I made my way across the battlefield. "Enough." I said simply.

"Vitani?" Simba wondered. The question was clear enough. Whose side was I on?

I ignored him and turned my attention on Sovu. "It's time to end this."

Rogue, Sovu, and a good portion of the others stared at me. "End this? How do you mean?"

Sovu was giving me a chance to redeem myself. To 'remember where my loyalties lie'. Too bad I'm stubborn. "By ending it. By walking away and letting bygones be bygones."

"No one here wants that." He growled.

"You're wrong." Simba spoke up. "All we want is peace. We have no desire to fight and if you leave now we will gladly put this behind us." The Pridelanders and Streak mumbled their agreement.

"You want revenge against Tyrone's murderer, don't you?" I asked. "Well you won't find him among this Pride or Streak. Roan is the one who killed him!"

"Roan?" His eyes grew dark, while at the same time blazing with unchecked anger. It was a rather frightening sight. "Yes. Of course. I should've seen it before." Sovu turned, giving a signal to his Pride to follow.

Kovu fell to the ground panting. Roan, though wounded, was standing above him. "It's been fun, Kovu. A real blast. But now I think it's time for me to get on with my job, don't you?" He turned to Alyssa, who had not been able to move due to the injuries previously dealt to her.

"Don't do this." Alyssa cried.

"Leave her alone!" Kovu shouted. He attempted to get to his feet, but his legs gave out.

Roan's laugh started as a quiet chuckle then grew to a full blown cackle. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"He's not gonna do anything. It's me you should be concerned about."

"Sovu!" Roan looked for an out, but the Pride had him surrounded.

"I'm tired of playing your game, Roan. It ends here."

"Actually, no. It doesn't. Because if you kill me, your son will never see the light of day again."

Sovu and Kovu's eyes met, and Kovu was certain his father would attack Roan anyway. Which was why he was so surprised when Sovu moved aside to let Roan go. But not before issuing a warning. "Know this, scoundrel. No matter what say, no matter what you do, no matter where you run, I _will_ find you. And when that day comes you won't be able to talk your way out of anything. I _assure_ you."

Roan scoffed and glared at his enemy before retreating. "I'll look forward to it."

The next day the sun was shining, the birds were tweeting, and it was like the attack on the Pridelands never occurred. All parties involved were more than happy to forget the events. The injured were treated, and Sovu and his Pride, along with Alyssa's Streak were invited to witness Kovu and Kiara's coronation as King and Queen of the Pridelands.

When all was said and done I went over to Kovu, who was talking to Simba about one thing or another. Kovu smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Vitani. Simba told me about how you stopped the war. Isn't that my job?" He said, mock insulted.

"Looks like we're more alike than either of us would care to admit." I paused. "I won't tell, if you won't."

He grinned. "Deal."

"So congrats. Guess Rogue was wrong when he said you'd never by anything more than a Prince here, huh?"

"Yeah, I always knew I'd be King one day. What about you? You're going back with Sovu right?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I managed to convince him that I'd just be in the way of him hunting Roan. So says I can do what I wish so long as I'm prepared to lead the Pride when the time comes. I'd like to stay here Kovu, if you'll let me."

He laughed. "Let you? Are you crazy? I was gonna tie you down and _force _you to come back. Things aren't the same around here without you. And I know at least one Pride full of lions who'll agree with me, so don't even think about running off."

I rolled my eyes. "If that is what you wish, King Kovu."

"King Kovu. You know, I like the sound of that."

I playfully shoved him. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it. You'll always be my dopey little brother to me." Laughing, we climbed to the point of Pride Rock. To the East, Alyssa and her Streak were returning to their land. Sovu was leading his Pride out into the sunset.

"There they go."

"Yep."

A voice scoffed behind us. "Are you two just gonna stand there all day?"

"Rogue?" I said, genuinely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"My job. King Sovu told me to stay here and look after you until you were ready to return home." _Actually, _the lion thought, _he told me to stay because I'd be useless to him if I left and my heart stayed here with Vitani. But they don't need to know that. _

"Figures." Kovu mumbled. "Vitani, I changed my mind. If he has to stay with you, then I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave."

I rolled my eyes as I walked out into the Pridelands, leaving Rogue and Kovu arguing behind me. As I fell into the familiar action of patrolling the borders, I couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied. I was where I was supposed to be, doing what I was supposed to do. For the moment anyway.

**Please R&R and tell me what you thought of the story as a whole and how you liked the chapter. Anyway, as we come to the close of another great adventure I'd just like to thank a few people.**

**Followers: Antsandy and Dark Fox Tailz**

**For Favorites: potter-granger-mad**

**And the Reviewers: Haradion, an anonymous reviewer known as Guest, and a special shout out to mimoo01 for sticking with me for so long and for being a regular reviewer.**

**And thanks to everyone else I don't know who read my lion king fics as well. **


End file.
